


Огненная девочка

by Veda



Category: Forgotten Realms, Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжелые будни одной колдуньи в Академии Невервинтера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огненная девочка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы-2013 (изначально выложен здесь - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p190259263.htm?oam#more2 ).

– Смотрите, Королева Пламени идет! – заулюлюкали вдруг справа противным до дрожи голосом. – Эй, уступите дорогу Ее Огненному Величеству! Иначе она расплачется и побежит жаловаться папочке!  
Кара, приложив все свои силы, надменно проигнорировала очевидную попытку спровоцировать ее. Но все-таки не удержалась: скосила глаза, мимолетно отмечая выражение лица Глины. Молоденькая волшебница, окруженная несколькими ровесницами в одинаковых академических мантиях, паскудно улыбалась и что-то негромко сообщала своим подружкам. Те не преминули послушно захихикать, оглядываясь на Кару и тыча друг друга под бока локтями.   
«Идиотки», – со злостью подумала Кара, сделав вид, что ничего не замечает.  
Ох, как ей хотелось вскинуть голову, обернуться, чтобы в глазах заплясали отсветы пламени, и спалить дотла каждую из подпевал этой дряни Глины. Чтобы плоть их горела, губы пузырились, в горле клокотал крик, а кожа плавилась, как свечной воск… Сколь сладко пел бы огонь, и как весело кружилась бы в нем сама Кара, танцуя под слышную одной ей музыку! Но если подобные мечты воплотятся в жизнь, ее уж точно выкинут из Академии. Да не просто выкинут, позорно заклеймив неумехой, а еще и арестуют за убийство. Тут уж никакой могущественный родитель помочь не сможет…  
«Я не должна размениваться по мелочам! Тратить свои силы на подобных гадин – какое расточительство! Эта Академия просто отнимает мое время и таланты. Пусть подавятся своими насмешками: когда-нибудь каждая из подружек Глины приползет ко мне на коленях, моля о пощаде и милости!»  
Кара мстительно улыбнулась. В Академии ее не любили, и она отвечала всем вокруг полной взаимностью. Отец Кары занимал достаточно важную должность в учебном заведении, чтобы дочь могла удержаться там даже после десятка мелких стычек с недовольными ее присутствием студентами. Особенно это бесило Глину, чей отец тоже считался важной персоной здесь, но чья сила не дотягивала и до десятой части колдовского дара Кары. Впрочем, не одну Глину такой расклад не устраивал: добрая половина Академии волками смотрела на Кару, получившую могущество просто по праву рождения. Та, в свою очередь, презирала волшебников-неудачников, вынужденных искать силу в книгах и свитках, словно побирушки у церкви Латандера.  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, Кара резко распахнула дверь – благо, жила она уже давно одна, все прежние соседки разбежались прочь, подальше от взрывоопасного характера девушки. Но не успела она ступить и шагу, как раздался грохот, и сверху на нее полился поток воды, а затем на голову приземлилось и жестяное ведро. От неожиданности Кара взвизгнула, точно обыкновенная селянка, и села на пол, прямо в лужу. Мантия не слишком пострадала – учеников-магов снабжали одеждой, способной выдержать и случайный огонь, и неожиданный потоп. Голова под жестяным ведром болела, и на лбу наверняка позже выскочит синяк. Но не это волновало сейчас девушку: мысли ее яростно метались одна за другой, вспыхивая в душе яростью от пережитого унижения. Кара поспешно стащила ведро и только тогда услышала отзвуки смеха с лестницы. Голоса подружек Глины то и дело звучали в пустом коридоре.  
– Надеюсь, ты немного охладилась, Огненная девочка!   
– Тебе явно не помешало остыть!  
– В следующий раз повесим там заклинание заморозки – будет еще веселее!  
Кара закусила губу, понимая, кто автор этой шутки. От всепоглощающей злости колдунья едва не задымилась в прямом смысле слова: вода вокруг нее мгновенно высохла, а воздух наполнился паром. От сиюминутной мести глупых шутниц спасла лишь неожиданно-здравая мысль о том, что так будет еще хуже. Не зря они ее провоцируют – наверняка только и ждут, когда обиженная колдунья взорвется, чтобы окончательно вытурить ее из Академии.  
«Ну и пожалуйста, все равно пора уходить отсюда! Бесполезная трата времени!»   
Но нет, она должна уйти сама. Не позволять же кучке шлюх с магическим даром решать ее судьбу! Так что придется терпеть… Или нет?  
«Они не достойны даже сдохнуть от моего пламени! Размениваться по таким мелочам ниже моего достоинства! Я гораздо умнее подружек Глины и мне не нужно ради этого по-идиотски шутить. Но… Но издеваться над собой я не позволю никому».  
Кара поднялась на ноги, даже не заметив, что вода на полу окончательно испарилась. Колдунья вышла в коридор и направилась в сторону покоев Глины.   
Что же, она залила комнату Кары водой. А теперь Кара продемонстрирует глупой дуре, что огонь, в некоторых случаях, гораздо эффективнее портит мебель.


End file.
